Born For YouOne Shot
by angelofdeath67
Summary: SoRoku one-shot.


**Angelofdeath67: A cheesy one-shot for that one guys…il2swim something or other :P **and yes…I'm really this nice in person****

**Pairing: Sora x Roxas bitch!**

**Waring: If you don't like yaoi…(boy x boy) then get the hell away from pretty much anything I write xD You feel like trolling? Troll along, just don't expect a reply or at least a nice one…or to live :D lol Onto the story…mind you its kinda sad…and all in Roxas's view.**

_~Everybody sing, like it's the last song you will ever sing~_

Born For You

Sora…sora…sora…sora. He plagues my thoughts, always does…always has. I look over at Namine, the best friend in the world. Why can't I get him out of my head! My eyes narrow on the girl, she sits in the chair next to me, sketching lightly, the sound of her pencil hitting paper the only sound in the room. I look around…its so white here…where am I again…oh right…hospital.

"Hey sweety, you awake?" A sweet, feminine voice whispers quietly, nearly inaudible. I nod slowly, forcing myself upwards from my position on the bed, looking down at myself…hospital gown and boxers…meh.

She smiles at me, "Did you have a nice dream?" She says teasingly, making me blush…did I…crap…I bet I talked in my sleep…again. She giggles a bit at this, coming towards me, brushing my long, blond bangs out of my eyes to look at me, "He visited today, Kairi brought him to see you earlier but you were asleep." I look at her with wide eyes, my voice hoarse.

"He…he did?" comes my voice, a little squeaky…damn teenage voice. She nods, smiling at me, "I told him to come back later when you were awake." she says calmly…did I mention she is the best friend in the whole world! Because that just solidified her status.

I hear a soft voice come from around the corner, my eyes stare at a certain tan boy with brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. His warm smile washes over me, his sweet voice coming closer. Namine winks at me, "I'll go get something to eat, stay with Roxas Sora okay?" Sora just nods to this, grinning like always…if only he knew how much I loved him. With that Namine leaves the room, leaving me and Sora alone.

He smiles at me, "So how are you doing Roxxie?" He asks, a hint of concern in his voice…its so sweet. I look up at him, a smile plastering itself on my face automatically. I just nod to him, not trusting my voice right now…my brain might blurt out things I want to keep hidden. He smiles at me, "That's good." He has his hands behind his back, his face a little red…this makes me interested…that's weird…could he…naw…must be my imagination.

He shoves something on the table by me…roses? Wait…roses….woah…does he…could he possibly….no way! It couldn't be that easy could it? He looks at me, moving closer, his warm breath on my neck, "You look cute in that gown." comes his hot breath in my ear. I shiver involuntarily…a small bulge finding its way in my boxers, twitching a bit. My face goes red, his hand caressing my cheek. I feel his lips press against mine…chaste…but warm…and happy. I close my eyes, letting Sora's warm lips envelope mine. I feel his tongue lick at my bottom lip, begging for an entrance…and that's when I feel a hand in my lap…a soft moan escaping my lips.

Sora smirks at this, taking advantage of this moment to allow his tongue access to my mouth, running along the insides…it felt strange…a good strange though. His body moves quickly on top of mine, returning to the passionate kissing from before…something poking at my stomach through his jeans.

I moan at that, breaking the kiss for much needed air, blushing horribly. "But… I… but… you…" I say, hoarse and embarrassed.

He smirks at this, "Your cute when your embarrassed," he continues, moving in to trail a line of kisses on the inside of my neck, causing me to moan again. I'm sure the entire hospital has heard us by now…but I don't care!

He grins at me, tugging his shirt off, grabbing my lips again. He looks at me, breaking it again, whispering in my ear, "I love you." He says quietly…my stomach does back flips…Namine…you…are…a…goddess! I look up at him, eyes filled with need. He tugs at my hospital gown, undoing the tie in the back, slowly pulling it off. My eyes trail down his exposed chest as he does this, my boxers becoming uncomfortably tight now. That tanned, hard form was all I imagined and more!

I feel his tongue trail down my now bare chest, swirling and teasing at my right nipple. I left out a low moan at this…it feels so amazing! He trails down to my stomach, small, light kisses until he reaches the edge of my boxers. He looks up at me, tugging down his own pants, leaving himself in boxers. He tugs my boxers off, allowing my erection to breath, smirking as he licks the tip. I moan loudly, surprised no one has come to tell us to shut up and stop making so much noise…not that I care anyway.

Precum leaks from the tip, which Sora eagerly laps up…god he looks so sexy like that. "Sora!" I moan loudly, a mischievous grin forming on his face. My hands trace the lines on his back, his skin is so warm, his lips meeting mine once again before he pulls off his own boxers, revealing the most beautiful…and large thing I've ever seen. My eyes glaze over at this, pulling closer to Sora, rubbing our bodies together for the friction, our erections rubbing against one another, causing both of us to moan. God I loved to hear his moan…it made me shiver in excitement. He looks at me, eyes glazed over with lust. "You want me?" he asked, voice hoarse with need.

"Yes…" I breath out heavily, "take me!" I nearly shout in a loud whispering voice. He grins at this, rubbing his fingers at my entrance, another moan escaping my lips from that. He licks his fingers, shoving them inside to prepare me…it felt strange…not really that painful…but more uncomfortable.

He positioned himself at my entrance, slowly sheathing himself inside me. I bit my lip from the pain, and he allowed me to get used to the feeling before moving in and out slowly. After a little bit….there was a wave of pleasure waving over my body…as he hit something. I moaned out lowly, each time he hit that same spot until I felt close.

"SORA!" I moaned loudly, feeling my warm seed spread over our stomachs. I heard a low grunt as I entered bliss, something warm and sticky filling me up. It felt…nice…Sora collapsing on me. I love him and he loves me…we've been friends since childhood…and we love each other…we are lovers now…I think I'll tell him later…he needs to know…about the test…its positive…cancer.

End

**Angelofdeath67: Yes its true…poor Roxxie has cancer…and well…since im lazy I'll just tell you…he doesn't beat it T-T so sad…I had a whole other part but it didn't save so…this is what you get...pretty much just the lemon part lol. **


End file.
